1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording device and a control method of the recording device.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there is known a system including a recording device which performs recording using templates previously prepared (e.g., see JP-A-2012-048415). Such a recording device performs the recording of a recording material by disposing data inputted from a control-side computer or the like according to the templates stored therein.
In the recording device of the related art, it is conceivable to improve output representation of records, such as a label, by changing the templates. In this instance, since it is necessary that the control-side computer or the like outputs the data suitable for the templates used by the recording device, changing the template is needed to change software of the control-side computer or the like. However, since there are many cases where software is not easily changed, for example, a case where the computer or the like controlling the recording device constitutes a complicated business system, for example, account processing, it is difficult to improve the output representation of the records.